


My New Best Friend

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester makes friends with a boy in his class by giving him a present. Thus starts one amazing friendship that will continue for many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Best Friend

“I want the teddy bear,” little six year old Cas whined, reaching longingly towards the glass window of the toy store.

Mr. Novak shook his head, grabbing Cas’s arm and pulling his son away, “No Castiel, we can’t afford it.”

The little boy frowned, his bright blue eyes sparkling with tears.

“Okay,” Cas muttered, sniffling and wiping his eyes as his father tugged on his arm, leading him down the street far away from the bear.

Across the street Dean Winchester watched the scene with a frown. He’d seen Castiel at school, a fellow student in his first grade class and had talked to him a few times. He was a nice kid, though a bit odd at times. Dean felt sad that Cas couldn’t have the toy he dearly wanted. Dean crossed the street, standing in front of the bear in the window, hands in his pockets. He jingled the change in his pocket, he might have enough. Dean walking into the store and went directly to the cashier.

“Hey, how much is that bear in the window?” Dean asked, pointing to the bear.

The lady smiled at him and strode over to the window, lifting up the price tag up.

“$4.75,” The lady stated. “Would you like it?” She asked, politely, bending down to meet Dean’s level.

Dean glanced down, pulling the large clumps of change out of his pockets.

“I don’t know if I have enough money,” Dean admitted, sadly.

“Well how bout we go back over to the counter and I’ll count it for you alright?” The woman said, smiling, reaching for the money in Dean’s hands. Dean nodded, slowly handing her the coins and followed her back to the counter. She muttered under her breath as she counted the change and Dean waited in anticipation. He really wanted to get this bear for Cas. He’d never actually seen the kid smile, maybe receiving this bear would do the trick.

“You’ve got three dollars here,” The lady said, scooping up the change.

Dean frowned. “Oh… okay, well thanks anyway,” He mumbled, starting to turn away from the counter.

“But, just today this bear happens to be on sale for exactly three dollars,” The cashier called out to him and Dean turned back around quickly, hope glinting in his eyes.

“Really?!” He said excitedly.

“Of course, here you go!” The lady said grinning as she handed him the bear over the counter.

“Thank you!” Dean grinned, running out of the store and down the street, clutching the bear tightly in his arms.

 

The next day at school Dean walked over to Castiel, bear hidden behind his back.

“Hey Cas…” Dean said with a shy smile.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answered, tilting his head at Dean curiously.

“I saw you outside the toy store yesterday and uh… how badly you wanted that bear so I got it for you,” Dean mumbled shyly, pulling the bear from behind his back.

Castiel’s face lit up and a huge grin appeared on his face.

“You bought this for me?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yeah…” Dean responded, blushing and scuffing his feet against the floor.

Cas slowly took the bear from Dean’s hands and stared at it adoringly before closing his eyes and hugging the plush toy tightly.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas whispered, staring at Dean in wonder.

“No problem,” Dean muttered, glancing down at his feet.

Cas suddenly took Dean’s hand squeezing it gently before rising up on his tiptoes and planting a kiss on his lips as a thank you. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t pull away.

“I’m going to name him Dean, after you,” Cas decided with a firm nod.

“Aw shucks you don’t have to do that,” Dean mumbled, blushing profusely.

“Can we be best friends, Dean?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, with a grin.

Then Cas was tugging him out of the room toward the playground. This was the start of a magnificent friendship and in the years following, Dean and Cas were inseparable.


End file.
